


A Man's Home

by Retro_Hussy (betsybo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy
Summary: Vader has bad news for Piett after Krennic's visit.Set during Rogue One just after the scene on Mustafar.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	A Man's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece inspired by an idea that came to me yesterday and shout out to Neumhuire for making me think about Vader and his castle collection. 
> 
> Pretty undeveloped, purely for funsies but I had to get it out!

Piett senses Vader approaching about a minute before the man arrives. He looks up from the blueprints he’s been assessing as Vader sweeps in, a definite note of irritation in his stance.

“Hello,” says Piett, blinking up at him from the armchair he's nestled in. “I thought you were taking a bath.”

“Krennic arrived early,” booms Vader, beginning his back-and-forth pacing that usually signals something is up.

Piett wrinkles his nose, placing the datapad down on the side table. “...Ah. Lucky you.”

“Indeed.”

“ – Did he have anything interesting to say?”

“He is as spineless as ever. Disinclined to take any responsibility for the messes he’s already made but still seeking credit for everything else.”

Piett nods, unsurprised. “But the Emperor doesn’t think he would betray him, does he? I know he’s an arrogant arse but I don’t think Krennic has enough happening upstairs to try going it alone.”

“Agreed. And no – this does not concern his loyalty. It is his competence under scrutiny right now, which I could have attested against, but it seems my word alone is not a respected source.” Vader pauses before continuing. “I must leave.”

Piett’s heart sinks. _“...Just_ you?” he asks.

“I feel something unfolding itself within the Force. The Emperor must have, too.” He looks at Piett. “I suspect this may take a few days.”

“...Oh, no.” Piett stands, glaring at him. “Please don’t tell me that’s why we we’re _here!”_

“Firmus – ”

_“Please_ don’t leave me behind.”

Piett _hates_ Mustafar. The outside atmosphere is hot and suffocating, while the castle, even with its upper levels’ filtered air and (now) furnished living quarters, is nevertheless cold and isolating. Both of them have done their best to make it a more pleasant retreat, but Piett should have known something was wrong when Vader brought them here. Vader knows he doesn’t like it, and usually tries to avoid them having to spend too much time on the damned planet. With him going away, it will not only mean being away from each other, but Piett’s movements will also be more or less limited to the one hospitable floor of the fortress and with only a limited amount of work to keep him occupied.

And to top it all off, he will be left alone with the red guards.

Piett knows he wouldn’t stand a chance against a Sith or whatever other horrors Vader believes might threaten him, but having those faceless, speechless beings following him from room to room, watching him from all sides – and then even as he sleeps or _uses the bathroom_ – stationed outside his door is intolerable. He knows they are loyal to Vader – droids personally programmed and trusted by him – and so there is little chance they might be tempted to turn against either of them, but that hasn’t stopped the nightmares of one of them malfunctioning and forgetting who he is...

Vader takes Piett’s chin between forefinger and thumb, voice growing soft the way it only ever does with him. “I do not wish to, but the Emperor has ordered me to keep an eye on the matter. I may also be required to visit the Death Star.”

Piett closes his eyes in frustration. He isn’t keen on visiting Krennic and Tarkin’s pet project, nor putting himself in the vicinity of their smug looks and thinly veiled jibes at his and Vader’s relationship. But his lover is acting like he’s expecting a _fight_.

He knows Vader’s intuitions. They are always well-placed, even if the premonitions he sometimes gets never actually come to fruition. It is not entirely the anticipation of violence that has made Vader decide against bringing him. Piett is generally good at recognising when a scrap is beyond his capabilities, but he’s held his own before now with just a simple blaster and throwing knife at his disposal. The reason he cannot accompany Vader is because the Emperor only leaves them to their own devices on account of believing their relationship is nothing more than Vader selfishly – _finally_ – taking what he wants.

While it sickens Piett to think that some believe – and gladly accept – that he is with Vader through only intimidation and force, it is the one thing that grants them a degree of peace and privacy. But that does not mean – were Vader to displease the Emperor enough – that Piett would be safe from his wrath.

Vader gently pulls him into his arms, practically burying Piett’s face into his chest. Piett can feel the vibrations as he speaks. “You know I do not wish to be away from you, but here you will be safe.”

Piett huffs against his armour, but he can already feel his resolve breaking as he looks up at him. “And what about _your_ safety?”

“I shall endeavour to preserve myself.”

-

A few minutes later the two are standing in front of Vader’s TIE fighter on the landing pad at the base of the fortress.

“And you sure I can’t carry your luggage or something, my lord?” says Piett, smiling up at him sadly as he gently rubs Vader's shoulders.

Vader cups his face between his large, gloved hands. “It brings me no joy to part from you,” he says, “nor to see you unhappy. But know that the one thing laying my mind to rest is knowing you are protected.”

Piett’s arms drop to his sides, and he stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the left cheek of the mask. “Go on, then.”

“I will contact you as soon as I can.”

Vader leans in to him one last time, and then pulls away to ascend up the ramp and into his ship. The engines power up as Piett clears the walkway, and then he turns to watch the TIE roar into life and depart out across the cracked, glowing landscape.

Piett stares after it for a good minute, and then makes his way gloomily back towards the elevator, tensing as he finds himself face to face with six identical red forms, all looming a good foot above him with their pikes resting upon each of their right shoulders.

Between worrying about Vader and living in constant terror of his own ‘protection’, Piett really isn’t sure which is going to win out over the next few days.

He sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I stan Piett and Vader bitching together. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
